


Imprint

by kiite



Series: Blackbirds and Beeforce [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, M/M, sad dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiite/pseuds/kiite
Summary: Shinji comes home. Crow remembers something important.





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> anything in italics is part of a flashback

Crow hummed nervously as he wiped down the dining room table for the fifth time today. He needed something to do, something to occupy his mind. If he didn’t, he would worry, and no one needed that.

Shinji’s schedule had always been irregular; he usually came twice per week, on a variety of different days. Crow and the kids understood that he was busy and complications with his work prevented him from living with them, but that didn’t stop them from missing him.

This time, though, it had been almost two weeks since Shinji’s last visit. Crow twisted the rag in his hand nervously. Without a good way to communicate, all Crow could do was wonder and hope that everything was alright. Part of him was glad the kids were at school; they didn’t need to seem him worry like this. They were anxious enough as it is.

Crow had started to take a drink when he heard the door open and the sound of Shinji announcing his entrance. Without putting down the glass, he rushed out to meet him in the entryway, barely able to contain his relief. “Shinji! Where the hell have you been! We’ve all been worr-“

The sound of glass shattering filled the sudden silence as Crow released his grip reflexively. Shinji wouldn’t look at him; his eyes were trained on the floor, his face tired and full of defeat. Crow wanted to move, to say something, anything, but his body wouldn’t respond. He was in shock.

A marker. Shinji had a marker.

“S-shinji… what… what the hell…” Crow closed the gap between them with slow, shaky steps. He gently cupped the sides of Shinji’s face with his hands and tilted it upwards. A long, golden mark trailed down the left side of his face, starting at his hairline and ending at his chin. A small triangle accompanied the line. Shinji still refused to meet Crow’s gaze. “Shinji. Look at me, please. Please.” Crow’s voice shook as he pleaded.

After what felt like hours, Shinji finally looked at him. Crow had hoped to find answers or comfort in the other man’s eyes, but there was none to be found. Just the same defeat he had seen earlier. Crow felt like crying, but he knew what he needed to do first.

* * *

_It was late when he got home, around eleven at night. Crow tried to enter as quietly as possible, but he knew he hadn’t been quiet enough when he heard the sound of Martha coming to meet him at the door. He started at the floor. Couldn’t even look her._

_Martha had started to say something as she came around the corner, but stopped mid-sentence. Crow couldn’t remember what she had been saying; probably something about how late he had come home. He felt her warm hands grip his shoulders firmly._

_“Crow.” she whispered gently. “Look at me. Please.” He looked into her eyes, expecting to see anger or disappointment. He only found relief. She wrapped her comforting arms around his small body. “I’m so glad you’re okay. We can talk about it tomorrow. I’m just so glad you’re ok.”_

_Crow was vaguely aware of Jack and Yuusei watching them from around the corner, eyes wide, but he didn’t care. He leaned into Martha’s shoulder and cried, choking out apologies over and over, as if it could erase the new M-shaped mark on his forehead and all its implications. It couldn’t. Nothing could._

* * *

 They were seated across from each other at the dining room table, freshly brewed coffee steaming in two old mugs in front of each of them. Shinji had yet to say a single word. Crow wished Shinji would speak first. He wasn't sure he knew the right things to say to make everything alright.

“Shinji… What happened? He reached out his hands to put them on top of Shinji’s comfortingly, and was relieved when Shinji made no move to pull away. Shinji sighed deeply before looking up to hold Crow’s gaze.

“I just… I couldn’t make enough. There weren’t enough jobs, and I couldn’t take any other quick jobs, and I…” his voice caught in his throat. “I didn’t want to come home empty handed. I’m- I’m so fucking sorry, Crow. I really fucked up this time.” Shinji pulled his hands back and hid his face in them. His body was shaking slightly and Crow stood up from his seat and made his way around the table. He bent down a little and pulled Shinji into a hug. Martha's words echoed in the back of his mind, still with him after all these years.

"We'll talk about it later. I'm just so glad you're ok, Shinji. I'm so glad you're still here."


End file.
